1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a particle separation container and a particle separation method using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a separation container for centrifuge or agitator and a particle separation method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A centrifuge is a piece of equipment that separates a material using a centrifugal force generated when an object rotates. A mixed fluid such as blood may be separated into a plurality of layers by a centrifuge.
When the separated layers by the centrifuge are repeatedly separated by a centrifuge, an additional container for centrifuge and a fluid transfer process may be necessarily required, resulting loss of the particles. Further, similar problems may occur when the separated layer (particle) is extracted.
An agitator is a device to stir or shake something such as fluid and fluid, fluid and solid, powder, etc. As a fluid including particles having different sizes is agitated continuously by the agitator, the particles in the fluid may be induced to move in a specific direction.
Further, when a fluid including particles having different sizes is injected onto a filter and is agitated continuously, the filter may be prevented from being blocked by a particle layer having a relatively high density and relatively smaller particles may be prevented from being congested by a previously filtered particle having a relatively greater size in early separation stage. However, even though in this case, in order to separate again remaining particles after filtering specific particles by an agitating force, an additional filter exchanger and a fluid transfer process may be necessarily required, resulting loss of the particles. Further, similar problems may occur when the separated particles are extracted.